


Made in Heaven

by itsspeachxy3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fast Cars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Inspired by Tokyo Drift, Racing, Street Racing, Tokyo (City), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsspeachxy3/pseuds/itsspeachxy3
Summary: You were a common girl with a guilty pleasure for cars, dedicated to fixing them in your garage. Until one day, an unexpected incident happened with the car of your closest friend - Terushima Yuuji.And there you met him, the leader of Tokyo's big name criminal and race gangs in the street racing world. Sly fox.(Haikyuu!! Street Racing AU where Kita focuses his attention on a skilled mechanic and begins to put aside his business with the yakuza).
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Deciphered Universe Collection





	Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deciphered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911611) by [hoeneymilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeneymilktea/pseuds/hoeneymilktea). 



> (My first lenguage isn´t the English, sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I´ll do my best)
> 
> Hey guys! This story takes place in the same universe as deciphered by hoeneymilktea and The Sunrise and Your Sins by leia505!  
> Of course, totally inspired by Street Racer AU Shinsuke Kita art by @aik00 on Tumblr & Instagram.
> 
> This story takes place parallel to the events in deciphered, and tells us the romantic story of Kita and Akemi, who in this fic will be referred to as y/n.
> 
> Also, small disclaimer: I will try to focus more on how their relationship evolves than on the sexual, and don't worry, there will be a warning before starting any chapters that are going to have a bit of spicy content. 
> 
> Eventually, I will create a playlist on spotify so you can better enjoy this story. Please be patient hehe :)
> 
> if you come from the previously mentioned stories (deciphered & The Sunrise and Your Sins), I hope you enjoy this new adventure in the deciphered universe!

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the beautiful city of Tokyo. Lights in the distance, cars moving, people gathering and walking, deep in thought and in a hurry to get to their destinations. Such a crowded city, always on the moving, but sometimes for you, it was so calm. 

The sounds of the cars passing by on the street were muffled by the music in the background, to which you danced improvised. Just you, a cold half-drunk beer on the table with wheels next to you and the song "Ice Ice Baby". Your face and hands stained black, your eyes covered by protective glasses and hair tied up to avoid any accident. On your chest, the only thing that covered your skin and breasts was a white top washed out by use, and on your legs a jumpsuit covering them, with a knot on the sleeves that surrounded your waist to hold it properly. 

Dripping in sweat and hot from your work, you walked, still dancing, to that little table, taking a good sip of beer, refreshing your throat. You admired the beauty of the car in front of you: a matte gray Ferrari Roma. The owner had taken it in for a full service and modifications... Although you didn't usually get such expensive cars, this one was definitely worth it, plus you could charge very well for the repairs and modifications required.

As you brought the mouthpiece of the bottle to your lips, your phone began to ring. An incoming call. You reached for a clean flannel and scrubbed your hands to get rid of the dirt. You didn't even bother to look at the contact, you were lost in the enjoyment of your labor. 

"Hello?" you spoke, hitting the speaker button so you weren't holding the phone in your hand. 

"wow, your voice tells me you're in a good mood, y/n" a male voice, smug and mocking replied. Right now you were regretting answering. 

"ah it's you, what do you need Terushima? It's not usual for you to call unless you need a favor" you said irritated, looking at the wall clock hanging a few feet away. 

"Am I such a bad friend? Anyway, I don't care, we'll discuss that later, could you come over? My car is leaking oil, and the motor sounds terrible. I can't use it like this, much less here" you barely managed to understand his words, because wherever he was, it was not a silent place. Music, shouts, voices, cheers, but what caught your attention the most: cars. The roar of modified engines and pistons gave it away. 

"Where the hell are you Yuuji?" you asked rolling your eyes, after taking another swig of beer. You wanted to sound annoyed, worried, angry... any other emotion that could contain your curiosity. 

"That's the least of it, I need you now. Will you come or not?" the boy replied desperately. You sensed that there were people near him, because other voices were present. All of them male. 

You stroked your temples with your fingertips, analyzing your answer. You looked over your shoulder for a few seconds at the baby you were taking care of and preparing, you couldn't afford to leave him alone because of some stupidity of your friend. 

Deep down, very deep down you loved Terushima, but he could be an idiot when it came to taking care of cars and treating women. For your luck or misfortune, he was one of the people closest to you, and you cared about him more than you should have. 

"I'm sorry to say, but I have work here and money doesn't earn itself... why don't you just ask some chief mechanic at the race to help you?" you questioned. Although you couldn't see it, you knew Terushima's possible expression was a surprised one, that one he always makes: furrowing his eyebrows, widening his eyes suddenly and with his mouth slightly half-open. 

"how did you know I'm in a race?" he asked in disbelief, totally evading your earlier question. You let out a cynical chuckle.

"Yuuji, you have a long way to go before you can fool me. Anyway, I have to go, good luck in the race" you explained sighing, moving your finger closer to the hang up button. But you were interrupted by your friend's needy shout. 

"No, no wait! I really need you, you're the best mechanic I know, I can pay you!" he quickly shouted a solution. It didn't sound so bad to have a little money up front before handing over the Ferrari resting behind you. 

Sometimes you wanted to hate it, but you simply could not. You enjoyed watching him depend on you from time to time. 

"You're going to pay me. Send me the location. I'll meet you there." you said sighing, as you did a couple of stretches in your arms. 

"Thank you, thank you very much y/n... hey maybe you can get a boyfriend while you're at it, there are a lot of good candidates!" Terushima thanked enthusiastically, who brought his mouth too close to the microphone, which caused a slight prickle in your ear. 

"whatever you say, shut up and don't do anything stupid" you totally ignored his previous statement. Terushima Yuuji felt like a casanova, desperately looking for a partner for you. You didn't need it, you saw it as an emotional and physical attachment, rather than a relationship, it could feel like an obligation; explanations, responsibilities, sex... that wasn't for you. Well, sex didn't sound so bad, but that kind of life full of cuddling and kissing wasn't your thing. Yuuji was hoping to change your mind. 

You hung up without thinking. You finished your drink in one gulp, while sighing and gazing at the peaceful illuminated horizon. Again the sound of your cell phone distracted you, this time it was a notification from Terushima with the location; you didn't bother to read the message, not until you were on your way. 

You left your garage, closing the sliding steel door behind you. You didn't want any curious onlookers to approach just because of the car inside that wasn't even yours. You walked into your home, going straight to the bathroom. You undressed and turned on the hot water faucet, to take a thorough shower, because if you were going to live with strangers, the last thing you needed was to arrive smelling of oil and be embarrassed. 

You came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. You looked in your closet for a while, searching for something decent for the occasion. You opted for ripped knee jeans, short black boots, a long-sleeved black blouse and your trusty red leather jacket. You arranged your hair in a ponytail, not too elaborate as you found it tedious to style your hair. Then you looked at the clock on your phone... Terushima had made you leave unexpectedly, and now you just wished you could be on time, fix his car and go home.

You took the keys to your car from the small table in the hall. A late-model Audi A7 sportback, slightly modified to your taste. You pressed the button twice to unlock the door and slid into the seat; you inserted the keys into the appropriate slot to start the car. The horsepower of the modified engine resounded powerfully throughout the street, internally you prayed that the neighbors would not complain about the commotion. You connected your phone to the bluetooth, looking for some music to accompany you on your way, you selected at random: Strawberry bubblegum by Justin Timberlake. Excellent choice. You opened the window, so you could feel the cool breeze of the wind blowing against your face as you drove.

And with all that done, you proceeded to your destination.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

You drove your car to the floor where Terushima indicated his car was located. Downtown Tokyo. As you drove up , it didn't take long to hear the trap music booming through your windows due to the volume of the music. You were going at a slow pace, as there were more cars entering at the same time, so due to that slowness, you were able to take the liberty of scanning the whole place. The roar of the cars drifting against the asphalt, mixed with the cheers of the people watching the race in progress was drilling in your ears... some women were wearing revealing clothes, such as short skirts, long tights and tiny tops. Men and women with too much money and alcohol, taking and betting heavy amounts. There were also illegal and not very honest businesses and exchanges, such as drug dealing. In this parking lot you could feel and live a light atmosphere, too light... as in the streets of the lowest neighborhoods of this beautiful city. 

There were also groups of cars and mostly men, clustered at certain points in the parking lot, but they all seemed to have the same appearance: serious-looking, leaning on their cars, smoking or drinking something. The only difference (besides their physical attributes) was the bomber sweatshirts each group wore, and of course the cars they apparently drove, different model. You didn't want to give the matter any more thought, so you continued on your course, looking for an empty square to park in. 

Not even Tokyo was safe from the street world, such as underground racing.

Leaving that aside, it was your eternal paradise: cars of all models, with open hoods and displaying the engines, colored lights shining on the back and underneath them. Some of them were tuned, they had changed the original color and installed wings on the back, giving them a rougher look. You didn't hold back your smile, you felt ecstatic with the tremendous scenery in front of you. You did not enjoy seeing the cars so altered, because for you, the essence of a car is lost when it is unrecognizable to the original design; but no doubt, you were speechless, and the little you were going to stay here, you would enjoy and admire from afar each and every one of the specimens.

You found a free spot, wasted no time in parking. You turned off the car, and opened the driver's door carefully, while sliding forward and up to get out of the car. You closed the door behind you, pressing the key button again, until you heard the car beep with the lock and alarm on the doors. You hid your hands in the pockets of your jacket, and walked, looking among all the car models for the one that belonged to Terushima, a 2002 Nissan 350Z. You would recognize it when you saw it, because you had already fixed it so many times that you eventually lost count. Besides, it was an old car and an old model, but it cost your friend blood, sweat and tears to have it in his hands, and he cared for it with his life. 

Soon, it didn't take you long to feel penetrating stares behind your back, although to be frank you felt them all around you. Was it because of the way you were dressed, less provocative, or because of the model of car you drive? Well, you didn't really care, besides, you were afraid of disappointing them but yours was a round trip you would never do again. You were a car lover, but it wasn't like you were getting into a clandestine race. 

In the distance, you caught a glimpse of your friend's dramatic hair color. It was unmistakable, plus, with it he wore an expression of distress as he circled around his loyal transport. You quickened your pace, almost jogging, and slowed down when you were close enough to him and his... group of friends? and who are these guys?

"I'm already here... " you announced yourself, stopping to greet him. Yuuji's expression changed, to a more relieved and cheerful one. 

"I thought you wouldn't come! You don't know how grateful I am!" he expressed hugging you tightly, you reciprocated the hug, feeling him squeeze you. Too elated to have you by his side. 

"yeah, I did it for the pay, don't feel important. Now, give me the tools and let me work" you confessed, mocking him. The boy crossed his arms, denying in amusement. He knew you were happy to see him too, in your own way, but you expressed it. He obeyed the order, signaling the boys who came with him to stand back, because a real expert had come to the rescue. 

First you opened the hood of his car, but not before caressing its headlights. How nostalgic to repair it again.You leaned forward slightly, leaning your head in so that you could contemplate the engine and check it without any problems. You stretched out your hand, looking for the tools you had asked your friend for; if you were going to help, the least you expected was that he would extend you the necessary tools, since Terushima also knew something about car mechanics. Left with your hand in expectation, you decided to turn around and look to see if he was there. He wouldn't have the nerve to walk away and leave you with the job... would he?

Well yes, indeed, neither he nor any of those you thought, were his friends, were there anymore. 

"What an idiot..." you sighed in frustration, bending down to pick up the tools so you could get started. Mental note, never to help Yuuji with his cart again. 

And so you set to work. 

You listened to the commotion, the excited shouts, the roar of the tires and engines, that phrase they repeated for the racers to be ready, you know, "on your marks, ready, go!", everything was processing in your mind like a loop. But you were still in anticipation, this time feeling a stare stalking you from behind. 

As you were giving a final squeeze to the nut you had loosened, your heart skipped a beat and you swallowed hard as you felt hands holding possessively at your waist. You straightened up, letting out a sigh, and smiling mischievously, without showing your teeth. You spun on your heels, facing the brazen man. It didn't make you angry to be touched, nor did it bother you, you were used to it... it wasn't the first time someone tried to be smart with you while you were working, but what bothered you was that those were his ways of approaching a woman and flirting with her. 

"wow, I haven't seen such a model like this in a while... what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" his eyes rested on yours, gripping his hands around your waist tightly. It was obvious that by "model" he meant your ass, or your body, either one. 

"Can I help you?" you asked, clenching your jaw and taking a deep breath so as not to lose your temper. You scanned him from head to toe, analyzing him as best you could. Disgusting. Simply disgusting. 

Was that his poor way of giving you a compliment? By far, it was one of the worst you'd ever heard. 

"I was just passing by... is it your car? Does it have an owner?" the man asked. The question about the owner wasn't because he was interested in finding out if the Nissan was Terushima's, he was clearly interested in finding out if you had a boyfriend or something.

"No, and if you'll excuse me, I'm busy... why don't you go tell your dirty compliments to another girl? I don't have time to listen to them" you clarified, moving your hips sharply to get out of his grip. You succeeded, you no longer had him touching you, but he was still there, insistent. 

"Ah please, we could have a good time after the third race! What do you say?" he attacked again, following in your footsteps. You were no longer in front on the hood, but had moved to the driver's side of the door to start the car and see if the engine problem was already fixed. 

Luckily for you and as a safety measure, you kept the wrench with you all this time, holding it firmly. If this man made one more move, your hands did not tremble to knock him out and hit him on the head, in the hope that he would thus understand that no, is no.

"Harassing a lady is not for gentlemen" a third voice added to the one sided talk the man was having, straining to get you to talk. Great, now there are two of you. You turned, squeezing the handle of the wrench until your knuckles were white. The man, turned in disconcertment to see who had dared to interrupt your poor attempt at conquest. 

"we were just talking about what we would do after the race" he explained, trying to play it down. You looked at him disgusted. The other boy looked sideways at your reaction. He understood the situation. 

"Look, you have 2 options: you leave her alone, and you come out unscathed, or you keep on making her uncomfortable and I'll take care of making you understand what a no is as an answer. Tell me, which do you prefer?" The boy walked toward him, facing and threatening him. There was a clear difference in height, but his icy, sober, cutting words, adding the relatively calm tone of voice had given him airs of superiority greater than those of the insistent man. He did not seem to be afraid of a fight. It is important to clarify that he did not lose his posture in his words, nor in his body; totally erect and proud, without any filter whatsoever. 

When he stretched his neck to face him, he let you see a portion of tattoo protruding from his chest, you could notice because his white shirt he was wearing at the time had the first two buttons open, peeking out of his neck what you were sure was a dragon tattoo, or a snake. And as if by magic, he felt threatened, although you still didn't understand if it was because of his voice and authoritative posture or if it was because he had revealed part of that tattoo. The man turned his gaze, and swallowed dryly before throwing a spit on the ground and leaving the way he came. 

It all happened too fast. You let out a sigh, looking up at the roof of the parking lot. God... it was too close to end in a tragedy, not because of you of course, but because of the wretch who dared to bother you like that. You closed your eyes, maybe it had all been a figment of your imagination, you mentally counted to 10, and when you finished you opened them to realize that both boys had already vanished. 

No, he was still there. Again, you analyzed the person in front of you. Approximately 5'9 tall, stocky, athletic build, with light brown eyes, thin, defined eyebrows. Short, light gray hair with tips dyed black and parted in the middle of his forehead, with a lock of hair hanging in the middle, just above his eyes. Expression stoic, proud and confident but did not come across as being or looking conceited. 

Good looking, very good looking.

"you can let go of the key now, if you keep squeezing you can hurt your hand" he spoke. This time his tone of voice used was gentler. He walked towards you, seeking to brush your hand holding the wrench with his and for you to hand him the tool. You jerked your hand away, dropping the tool, making a deafening noise. 

"I'm fine, you don't have to mess" you attacked with your voice, backing away from him.

"yes, I realized the situation was under control. But I couldn't let it keep bothering you. I see you have guts" he replied, smiling calmly. He wasn't mocking or saying it ironically, it was an honest smile, with a hint of sympathy in it. He kept his hands in the pocket of his bomber sweatshirt. 

"more than they seem. now, that you've saved the endangered damsel, you can retire to watch the races, race, or whatever it is you do here" you spoke in an authoritative tone, you were still defensive, your voice gave you away, plus your body language had changed; crossing your arms and pulling your body back. It was clear that you didn't want any more interaction. 

He nodded without joking. He gave you one last look, without any malice. He took out of his pockets a pack of cigarettes, opened it slowly and took out one of these. He placed it between his lips, holding it with two fingers, specifically, his index finger and middle finger. With his free hand, he reached into the opposite pocket, pulling out a lighter to light his cigarette. He took a big puff on it, puffing his chest full of now, the tobacco from the cigar. He tilted it from his lips, and let all the smoke out of it, letting out what you would consider a sigh. You didn't lose any detail of every action he took, it seemed to you extremely hypnotic how he moved his hands with such grace, and it was only by lighting a cigarette. 

And so, after giving you that provocative show, he turned around and left. 

You saw his toned back through his sweatshirt, and you were struck by its design as well as the name written on the back of the garment: "Sly fox".

Behind him, you saw a hurried and embarrassed Terushima running towards you. He walked right past the smoker, totally ignoring him and worrying about you. Late, he was very late.

"Are you okay, what was he doing with you?" Terushima asked you as soon as he had you close enough.

"now you care about me? after leaving me alone in a place like this? besides, it doesn't matter who he is" you claimed annoyed, pushing him roughly away from you. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I went to fix a few things... I mustn't neglect you, especially here, where vultures like that guy lurk" he excused himself, sighing in relief. Apparently nothing serious had happened, but in reality he had missed the real conflict, he came to the denouement.

Vultures like him? No, no. He didn't seem to be, quite the opposite.

"Hey, don't feel any obligation to take care of me, I can do it on my own. Why are you so interested in this guy? I mean, we almost didn't really talk, but he was nice as far as it goes," you replied, giving your friend a questioning look. He had spoken, and now you want answers. 

"That's what he wants you to believe, y/n. Didn't you see the name on his jacket?" he replied hastily. You came close to getting in trouble. You shook your head repeatedly, as you folded your arms again and shifted your body weight to your left leg. You motioned with your head for him to continue explaining. 

"in these parts, there are several racing teams, but the ones that have the most control and are considered the elite are the "Nekoma Crew", "Seijoh Brawlers" "Inarizaki Bois" "Fukurodani Squad" and "Karasuno Killers". I understand that there was a sixth team, the "Saints of Shiratorizawa", but they haven't been back for a long time. What I mean is, they don't just own nice cars and lots of money, they have criminal connections, mos of them with the yakuza..." Terushima explained as succinctly, and altered as possible. He was clearly afraid of them, or at least the businesses they were involved in. 

"listen, that guy is the captain and leader of the "Inarizaki Bois", a dangerous team of racers, they're known for their unimaginable driving ways, are extremely cocky but drive at an incredible speed.. They're crazy!" he explained, desperately combing his dyed blond hair back. At last, she had hit the point you wanted to hear. 

"How do you know all that, Yuuji?" you questioned. Now there was something more important on the table. If Terushima had full knowledge of what was taking place in those places, why were you two there in the first place?

"It's not a secret, y/n... and it's not the first time I've come to this place. If you're going to be here tonight, to see me run and win like a champion, please don't go near any of them. As soon as I win, we both leave," he explained and ordered.

"You're too unconscious, you know that...go, if you're going to run do it, but I don't want to see when that happens. By the way, your car is ready. Good luck" your voice was authoritative and serious. You didn't agree with everything he had blurted out, even though you had asked for explanations and he had given them to you. For that part you couldn't complain. 

"Are you leaving already?" he asked incredulously as he watched you walk away from him.

"Are you kidding? No. I'm already here, I drove 45 minutes to get to this place to leave just like that. I'll be a while longer, I'm only interested in motors and cars, but I don't intend to watch you compete. When you've got what you're looking for, you can look me up."

you declared annoyed, you didn't even want to look him in the eyes. The sound of the small heels on your boots clacked against the asphalt with every step, or rather stride you took. Behind you you had left a very puzzled Terushima, with a mixture of annoyance and concern towards you.

You saw a crowd of people dancing to the music escaping from one of the car horns. You needed to let out all your confusion, your frustration, your worry and your "tantrum", you didn't want to save all those emotions for later, because you knew yourself, and they would eventually hurt you. You were in the middle of a clandestine race, with music blaring and people enjoying and feeding off the danger of being caught, and what were you doing, repressing your emotions? No, not tonight. 

You walked without thinking twice towards the crowd, moving to the beat of the music and sneaking between their bodies to be in the center of the improvised dance floor. You moved your waist in a sensual way, and you raised your arms, passing and brushing them across your breasts and shoulders until you reached the back of your neck, at the same time tilting your head with each beat of the song Circles by Post Malone. You entered a psychedelic state of mind, even though you were not consuming alcohol or drugs, what you were living and feeling felt completely unreal. You enjoyed the moment, letting out with every movement, with every smile, and with every flutter of your hair all the stress that had been consuming you. You cleared your mind like never before.

You were trapped, for 30 minutes straight. 

But in your head was still painted and alive the image of the smoker, the guy that Terushima seemed to be so afraid of. Guilt and a little remorse came over you. You don't remember thanking him at the time, but you couldn't blame yourself, you were tense and defensive, you were the prey at the time. You know yourself better than anyone else, and you were aware that, if you didn't clear the matter up with the man soon, you wouldn't get another chance to apologize and thank him, and your mind wouldn't forgive you for passing up this splendid opportunity. 

You stepped awkwardly out of the crowd, stumbling over the dancing bodies of the people. When you managed to make your way through, you walked and searched with your eyes for the boy. Following Terushima's argument, he would be with the guys who had the same style bomber jacket. Mere intuition and common sense, you didn't want him to fail you now.

From a distance, and a little suspicious, you were sure you had seen him, sitting on the hood of the car as he quietly smoked. Wow, he was a tobacco addict. You don't see people near him, so this was your chance to show your friendlier side after showing your more hostile side. 

You took a breath of air, and finally, your legs react to the command to "walk". You wouldn't lie, you were scared and nervous after everything Terushima had explained to you, so your hands and legs trembled with every movement close to him and his cart. When you were close enough, a dark-skinned man crossed your path, obstructing your path. Tall, imposing, with a slit eyebrow at one end, and his arms covered with tattoos. You swallowed hard... this guy was really scary, and you had no doubt, the way he was looked after, he was clearly someone important and dangerous. 

You looked to your sides. They had not surrounded you, fortunately, but in their respective cars were, what you assumed, were the rest of the Inarizaki team. On the right side, you have a pair of twins, you deduced it by the faces but they were easy to differentiate with the color of their hair, as one of these had hair dyed in gray while the second, and the one that makes you more uncomfortable, had hair dyed in blond. Their expressions were mischievous and full of mischief, their eyes had lit up since they realized you were walking towards them. 

On the left side, a man inside a Supra, maybe it was his car, with his head back and leaning against the back of the seat. Dark brown hair, slightly long, with pink lips and dark brown eyes but at the moment they looked red, he was holding what appeared to be a marijuana cigarette. He was clearly high. 

This was starting to scare you more than you expected.

"It's okay, Hannibal. Let her come closer" now the leader flinched to speak, as he noticed your nervous face and trembling hands. 

You looked up at him as you heard his voice, again, it sounded gentle but cold at the same time. A strange combination. The brunet stepped aside, indicating with a nod of his head that you could approach. You were treading on the territory of the "Inarizaki Bois". 

"To what do I owe the honor, miss?" he asked, dropping the ash from his cigarette consuming itself with a deft flick of his fingers. was he doing it on purpose? why did he have to do something with his fingers when he has you in front of him?

"I was coming to apologize for my attitude earlier, and to thank you" you sighed, being as honest as possible.

"there's nothing to forgive, that attitude is normal with idiots like that, you were just being defensive. Although to be honest I was pleased to see how you were willing to defend yourself" he explained, dropping the cigarette on the asphalt. He slid down the hood of the car,a Nissan Silvia S15, so he could stand up and talk comfortably. He gave you a small smile, looking from your waist up quickly. Your cheeks betrayed you, you felt your face begin to heat up.

No, you wouldn't allow childish attitudes from your body with a guy like that. It was signal, it was time to leave.

"well, that was it. thanks again" you replied, in a less harsh tone of voice, this one was softer. 

"you're leaving already? but you just got here... stay another while, please" he howls crossing his arms and looking down at you. That had almost sounded like a beg. 

"Oh, no no. I don't want to intrude, really" you appreciated the offer smiling. You discreetly glanced at the other men around you to see their actions, the twins looked surprised at the invitation, the brunette arched his eyebrow and the other brown, well he was on a rather distracted trip.

"It's no trouble, we like to have female company from time to time. Come, sit" he invites you, now that had sounded like a purr. He extends his hand kindly, inviting you to take it to take a seat on the hood of his car.

You think; this can go either very well or very badly. Yuuji warned you for a reason and you're doing exactly what he told you not to do... although, well, he didn't mind you begging him not to participate in the race, so why should you mind what he begged you to do? 

You nod at the request and take his hand. Rough, his fingers have calluses, not so marked, but they are perceptible to the touch. He pulls you towards him, not too hard, but so that you can be close enough to talk. You decide to lean back, making your back towards, as you didn't feel like sitting in the car, it could get dented. You examine the make and model of his car... It was nice, and didn't seem to be too modified or tuned, just the way you like them. 

"Tell me, do you like cars?" he asked without hesitation, he arched an eyebrow. He was testing you, maybe it was a decisive question for him. 

"yes, I like them. i think it's a bit of an obvious question being in a place full of cars, don't you think so?" you answer looking at him, a small smile leaves your lips as you see how he smiles pleased, as if that really the answer he was expecting from you. 

"Well, you're partially right, but not all people come here just to see how some speed and adrenaline freaks risk their lives in the races. And tell me, what brings you here?" he clarifies and remarks your answer, without losing that calm and stoic countenance. And well, he was right after all. 

"my idiot friend made me come... would it be right to ask what are you doing here?" you counterattack with another question. He just snorted, denying in amusement. You think he was amused by the comment about your friend.

"business, have some fun, lose and win money, take care of the idiots on my team, you know the usual," he explains, listing with his fingers the whole list. How irresponsible were the team members? God, how awful. You smile, as you sit down. You have to be polite and measure your words, or there could be consequences, though frankly he doesn't seem like the punishing type of person or mobster. 

They remain silent after his answer. You didn't feel uncomfortable or bored, on the contrary, being in silence had never felt so comfortable. You look straight ahead, losing yourself in the vastness of nothingness, your vision blurring because of the lights of the cars. You feel his gaze, curious, intrigued; you could have sworn you had already felt the way he was looking at you, and he was probably following you with his eyes from the moment you got out of your car. You're afraid to turn around and look back at him, he might take it as a possible threat. 

"Do you drive? Do you have a car?" he asks out of the blue, so he can continue the conversation. You've never been good at being the one to initiate small talk, and the words get stuck in your throat as you remember what kind of person you were sitting around chatting and having a good time with. 

"ah yes, it's that one over there, and no, at least I don't run them like you do, I prefer to repair them and give them life when they need it" you explain calmly, remembering how until a few hours ago you were covered in black stains and oil smell. You point to your car with your index finger, so I can see it in the crowd and the thousand and one models that were parked. 

"so you're a mechanic, I like it" he adds, while licking his parted lips. You knew it was uncommon for a woman to engage in a task like that, but it was your passion since you were a child. The men you knew, got to know or used to know (with the exception of Terushima and your uncle), made not so friendly comments about your work, all kinds of comments; some liked it, others disapproved and repeated that this job was not suitable for a young lady. You were not there to please them, much less to listen to their absurd comments. They could be spared. 

To be honest, your heart skipped a beat when you heard that "I like it", it was not the person you expected to tell you, but something is something. 

Was this guy dangerous? He could be, you had no doubt, but if he was a criminal, at least he was a kind criminal. 

Again they were silent, this one was much shorter than the previous one, because they announced through a loudspeaker that the third and last race would take place in a few minutes, and the runners were summoned to the starting line. You looked up, listening to the indications. You sighed, as you rejoined and hid your hands in your jacket pocket. 

"ah it's my turn to run but it was nice spending some time with you; you don't have to be afraid of me" he stretched your arms up, and moved his neck slightly to the right side, this caused his bones to crackle. 

Now he could read thoughts too, or were you too obvious with your reserved actions? did you really look terrified all this time?

You shrugged your shoulders laughing a little and smiling embarrassed, you apologized as you shook your head in amusement, this guy had touched a sensitive spot in you, or at least he had a good trick up his sleeve in making you feel calm around him despite the danger. As you began to take awkward steps to get away from there, as the cars would run you over if you continued in front of them. 

The sound of the driver's door closing became present as you walked slowly, even without turning around. You had been taught not to turn your back until people had left. The engine roaring as it started up deafened you for a few seconds, despite being relatively used to hearing it, it had a lot of power. He rolled down the glass of your window, as he placed another cigarette between your lips and held it between his fingers to light it and start smoking it. Again your cheeks burned, but luckily you manage to control yourself before he noticed. 

New addiction unlocked: watching this stranger light up his cigarettes. 

Before you continue walking, you hear it catch your attention, again. You turn on your heel, walking a few steps until you are again near the car, this time on the driver's side of the door. You crouch down to be level with the glass so you can look at him, leaning your shoulders against the edge of the door.

"hey, what's your name?" he asks, taking a big puff on his cigarette, and holding it in for a few seconds, not letting it out. It barely dawned on you that in all your talk, you never knew their names. You thought it was for the best, since there was no chance of seeing him again, although, well, he made the first move to meet you; he had forgotten that your presence in that parking lot was a mere coincidence. 

"y/n... and you?" you replied, giving him a withering look, not in a negative way, but you were doing it so that he would also give a name, nickname, pseudonym or whatever so you could refer to him. 

"I'm known as Sly Fox" he pressed his lips together and let the smoke out in your face. the heat whipped in your cheeks, and the smell of tobacco soon flooded your nostrils. Your vision was clouded by the smoke, but through it you recognized the cynical smile he offered you as he saw your reaction. You nodded slightly amused, now that made sense with the name written on the back of his bomber sweatshirt. 

He put both his hands on the driver's wheel, putting pressure on his arms, causing his veins to stand out on his wrists, you bit your lip subtly. Nice hands. He stepped on the accelerator, shifted the gearshift and just like that, the car began to move forward, ready for the race. You'd like to see the race, you had two good reasons now, but you were a woman of your word and didn't intend to waver from temptation. It wouldn't be that easy.

You folded your arms, letting out a laddish grin. You had met Sly fox, the leader of the "Inarizaki Bois", through cigarettes and smoke. Funny way to make friends.

The third and last race of the evening was the most anticipated by the fans, as the best of the best almost always competed, thus settling the leaders' disputes. The crowd gathered as the powerful engines made themselves heard once they reached the line where all the races started. 

Sly Fox's Nissan was positioned at the starting line, being the first to arrive, as usual. Followed by this, his "rivals" and "allies" arrived, as usual, provoking each other with the sound of the motor starting. He turned his gaze to his side, realizing that DK had his girlfriend, Leia, in the passenger seat. Next to DK, the insufferable Cypher was teasing his friend and rival, and to his surprise he also had company in the passenger seat. The Tyrant, the rising star of Team Karasuno, was quiet and alone in his car, falling for Cypher's provocations. Blackjack, leader and Fukurodani's Ace was present with his outrageous phrase, almost his personal stamp. 

Everyone feels tense and nervous at the races, their countenances change. But Sly Fox's was always the same; monotone, serene and confident.

He sighed and returned his gaze to the front of the race, and reached out his right arm to drop his cigarette butts and the remains of his spent cigarette on the ground. Now his hands were completely free. No problem, halfway on his way to victory to stomp on Cypher's wheels, he would smoke another one to enjoy the adrenaline even more. And it was his turn to do what was rightfully his at that moment, and he would execute it to the best of his ability, regardless of the results. His mantra and way of thinking never reflected that he cared about consequences or results. He would make his effort, that was all. 

He glanced sideways at the empty passenger seat and then returned his gaze to the front. He let out a sneaky grin. 

These races were win or lose, all or nothing. But Sly Fox no longer had anything to lose, or win. He already had everything. Or well, he thought he did. 

"3..." everyone present holds their breath at that word. At this point, cypher engine was the most echoed on the street. It had enormous power, but nothing to be afraid of. 

"2..." the competitors tighten their grip and pressure against the cart wheel.

Before the young black-haired lady flag waver, who held the flag and gave the countdown, could say the last number to get started, his head replayed in slow motion the triumphant entrance you made when you arrived at the event. You walked confidently towards your target, your countenance serious and trying to hide the excitement in your eyes. 

Sly Fox now really had something to gain, and would avoid losing at all costs. He found the "everything" you were looking for in that feeling of "nothing". 

And it was you. 

"go!" the woman moved the flag down. 

"I like her" he whispers unconsciously, and his ears deafen for a few milli seconds. And finally, Sly Fox steps on the accelerator like never before. 

Only one goal: to get your attention.

But that would be after the race.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I am not accurate in some things, we know that the deciphered work is under revision, so until our dear hoeneymilktea uploads the deciphered chapter, I will correct some mistakes like the place of the race, the teams names, their AKAs, etc.  
> oh right, before I forget: you can find me on twitter as @itsspeachxy


End file.
